With Your Arms Wrapped Tight Around My Neck
by dahliadenoire
Summary: Canon. Suzaku/Lelouch. "I had a bad dream." - "Come here, then."


'_It wasn't just me..'_

"Won't you stay for the night?"

'_After meeting again for a long time, I saw his face..'_

'_After such a long time, this is how he talks to me..'_

'—_**so emotionless..'**_

_**

* * *

**_

•

•

**With Your Arms Wrapped Tight Around My Neck**

•

•

* * *

'_It wasn't just me…'_

Suzaku's eyes fluttered open, his eyes awakened in reflex when it felt a bright light emitting from the door, opening slowly, while making a creaky sound.

Who was it?

He was like a lost boy.

"I had a bad dream.."

'_That was when..'_

"Come here, then."

'_..I felt a warm comfortable feeling..'_

'_It wasn't just me..'_

_

* * *

_

A teenage Lelouch awakened in an abrupt jolt, his face plastered with fear, mortification. Sweat dripped from his forehead, a tear suddenly fell, he was unaware he was crying.

When was the last time he had a nightmare?

The pain disappeared. Vanished out of his panicked mind.

"I had a bad dream.."

'_I feel..'_

"Come here, then."

'_Nostalgia rushing out.'_

"…"

'_Such familiar arms..'_

_

* * *

_

It started on a cold melancholic winter night

* * *

_A 7-year-old boy stood on the ground, which was black, the surroundings also black. It was a constricting feeling, he didn't know if there were walls, he just knew he was alone on that dark cold abyss. He felt fear rush through his veins._

"_Okaa-sama?" he called out, as it echoes through the dim void._

"_Lelouch?"_

_He didn't hear anything, only his voice was heard, but somehow, inside his mentality, he heard it._

"_Nunally? Are you there..?" his voice shivered in fear._

_"Brother?"_

"_Uhhhnnn.."_

_Lelouch looked around him, the sound, it was like someone was experiencing pain. His body shivered, shook and he felt himself freeze in the cold. He looked around again, but only found darkness. Pitch black darkness._

"_Aaagghhh.."_

_He turned around quickly. Nothing. The groaning stopped. When his head turned again, and faced the front, there was a light. A single spotlight on the middle. He approached it. The light came from above, so high though that it was as high as the roof of a skyscraper. He felt something wet below his bare feet, a puddle._

_Blood?_

_His face creased in either disgust or horror, he screamed in terror and ran away as far away as possible, he didn't know where he was going, it was all too dark. He stopped his tracks when another spotlight appeared in front of him, at least five meters away from him._

_A figure, a person, was lying on the floor, the dim spotlight above it. Curious, Lelouch walked towards it slowly, his body still quivering and overwhelming with terror. It wasn't just one, but two figures, he screamed in shock and fear when he saw two familiar faces._

_A mother embracing a child._

_Red liquid all over, their stomachs wide open, blood still gushing out, their organs out of place and drooping out. Lelouch cried and yelled, he felt intense water from his eyes, falling down his face. He ran away again, he couldn't get out. He wished he did. He wished he would just wake up from a terrible nightmare. _

_A spotlight appeared again, and Lelouch never dared to look at it and just walked away, he stopped though, when someone spoke,_

"_Don't leave me.."_

_He cautiously tilted his head, to look, his eyes widened._

"_Suza__**—**__?"_

_

* * *

_

A young Lelouch woke up, sweating and exhausted, finally out of his crazy nightmare. Shaking, his eyes watered. His body still felt constricted, reminiscent of a rope was tied up tightly around him. His dark room didn't help, and he couldn't help but to let out a loud scared scream.

Unconsciously, he ran out of his room, he had no idea where his little feet would take him. He was panting, exhausted, like he just ran for a long time. His feet took him to a door. He looked at it, maybe he would—

"Ne, Suzaku.."

He heard the other boy ruffle up beneath the sheets.

"I had a bad dream."

The newly awaken boy rubbed his big green eyes, and looked at the boy.

"Lelouch?"

Suzaku then thought it wasn't a good idea to ask, by the time he saw a crying Lulu. He smiled kindly and said,

"Come here, then."

* * *

'_Everynight, during our childhood days, he would always have a nightmare the same one over and over again and never seems to continue from that, and would come rushing to my room. He would always cuddle up beside me, and I would wrap my arms around him, and he the same, and we would warm each other beneath the thick blanket.'_

After such a long time. It happened again.

'_It wasn't just me.'_

_

* * *

_

_A familiar spotlight appeared._

_The faint limelight illuminated a tall young man._

_It was painless, but he felt something delusional digging deeper into his skin, his flesh. This time, it was Lelouch who was lying on his back below the obscure glow. Someone was pushing something sharp in his flesh, he felt it, but was painless._

_A sword, an axe and a knife. He didn't know what it was, but it was certainly something sharp and spiked._

_He yelled, but the pain was beneath the sound he made. Hidden._

_Instead of looking above, where he light was coming from, he looked at his attacker. His amethyst eyes widened._

_Confusion. Fear. Betrayal._

"_Suzaku?"_

_

* * *

_

A teenage Lelouch awakened in an abrupt jolt, his face plastered with fear, mortification. Sweat dripped from his forehead, a tear suddenly dripped, he was unaware he was crying.

When was the last time he had a nightmare?

What was the meaning of that nightmare?

Will Suzaku betray him in the future? Will _he_ betray Suzaku in the future? He felt a bitter pang in his chest as his pale sweaty hands clamped his heaving chest, attempting to ease the discomfort.

He stared blindly at the walls, his head was a complete void. Droplets of sweat began to gather on his forehead again.

He remembered. He screamed. He ran out.

"S-Suzaku..?"

For some reason, the older boy was happy to hear those certain words.

"I had a bad dream."

Suzaku told Lelouch to come over, as he climbed slowly on the bed and cuddled next to him again. Suzaku snaked his arms around his torso, as the other boy wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Lelouch hold on tighter, his face nuzzled in the junction of his neck and shoulder as the younger one closed his eyes.

"I missed you."

Suzaku smiled.

'_It wasn't just me.'_

He embraced him tighter.

"I missed you, too."

'_It wasn't just me who seriously missed one another.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: If it's confusing, a two thumbs up to me then! 'Cause I intentionally wrote it like that. It's 1 in the morning. I sleep naow. =_=**


End file.
